Oc's In the Wonderful World of Oz
by Perfectionless
Summary: 4 of my Oc's are sent to the world of oz and now must find the wizard in order to go back home
1. Chapter 1

**OK a friend of mine told that The Wizard of Oz's anniversary came and went (whether it's the book or the movie I do not know). Because of that I've been somewhat inspired to make a Wizard of Oz fic with my characters journying the land rather than Dorothy. Hope you guys Enjoy! And Happy Belated Anniversary Wizard of Oz Book/Movie!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I'm back!"A sandcat called as he walked into his home, caring a leather bag that seemed to caring something<p>

"Hey Will, how goes your Treasure hunting" A wolf with dark sunglasses and a blindman's cane, sitting on a sofa asked

"Izzy it's an excavation, not treasure hunt" Will corrected, a little irritated

"Either way, how'd it go?"

"Just great!" Will replied with with a cheeky smile

"I found something ssssoooo good, it sent chills down my spine!" As Will said this he pulled out a small leather bag for all to see

"Really?" Will's head spun as Izzy let out an annoyed sigh as a wolverine wearing torn jeans that where being held by a black belt with a Crabmeat (The Crab Badnik) belt buckle entered the room

"That can't be good then" the wolverine finished. Walking up to the two, the wolverine stop infont of Will and took a real good look at his bag.

"Tck! Should've known!" He scoffed in irritation when Will reveiled what was in the bag

"He brought another book!" After saying this, Floyd slumped into a near by chair. A hand under his muzzle, well prepared for what boring drabble Will will go on about

"Aww Floyd! It's not just another book!" Will defended. He was about to continue when someone cut him off

"...Where'd you find it?..." A small Dormouse walked into the room rubbing his eyes with one arm while a yellow chao was being held by the other

"Over at my excavation sight, Tye." Will answered confidently, seeming to forget what Floyd had said to him minutes ago

"Spent the whole day diggin 'til I stumbled upon this gem!" He added with pride

"And what, pray tell, is so good about this 'gem'?" Floyd asked sarcastically

"Simple Floyd. This book shows early forms of Mobians!" Will Answered with a little too much excitement

"What? No way!" Floyd stood up in disbelief. Will actually finding something intriguing to him? Impossible!

"See for yourself if you don't believe me!" Will handed Floyd the book. The book was surprisingly in well good shape, sure a few rips here and a couple of loose pages there but all in all, it was in well enough shape for something so old. On the cover of the book was a picture of a little human girl holding what looked to be a sort of pet in here arms, next to the girl was a humans bird scarring doll, what do they call it? A scare-Seagull? Below the scare-bird was a human made of metal, and on the right of him a huge lion! Well...that one looks more like a mobian than the others. After scanning the characters, Floyd came to a dicesion

"It's fiction Will. The creatures drawn on the book aren't mobians" Floyd tossed the book to Will, looking very disappointed

"Aww come on Floyd!" Will pouted, handing the book to Tye

"Fiction or not, this book shows early illustrations of ancient mobians"

"...Hybrids..." Tye cut in

"What?" All heads turned to see Tye flipping through the pages of the book

"This book shows illustrations of hybrids..." Tye repeated. He flipped a few pages before finding a specific one that had an illustration on one of the pages and showed it to them

"...Bat-Monkeys..." He flipped a few more pages before finding another one with an illustration

"...And Bear-Tigers...Even in our time...We don't have those kinds of hybrids..." He continued, Will began to look pale

"...If anything...This book is probably...an old fairy-tale book..." Tye concluded, much to Will's dismay

"...Sorry Will..." and with that Tye returened the book to Will, Floyd and he left the room after. Floyd went into the kitchen while Tye went back to his room, presumably to get some sleep. Will slumped on the couch Izzy was sitting in, his hands on his face he let out a disappointing sigh.

"Hey now! Don't let that bum you down!" Izzy tried to cheer him up

"So what if it doesn't show past mobians, It's still a find right?"

"...Yeah, your right Izzy. It's just that once I-"

"Annd" Izzy continued

"Not only is it just a find, It's a thousnad year old book! right?"

"Well, I guess it could a thousand years old if you-"

"And if it's an a thousand year old book, that doesn't show any ancient mobians doesn't that make it a story that humans have read?"

"Y-Yeah! you could be right about that Izz!" Will smiled

"Thought I would be!" Izzy said to no one in particular. Will stood up a goofy smile plastored on his face, moving around the living room as if he's on a sugar rush

"So what if it doesn't show early signs of mobians! It's a story! A story that humans have read!" Izzy chuckled. That's the Will he knows.

"And, as Tye pointed out, It's a fairy-tale! A Lore! A Myth! A Legend! That means that human children where reading this book as well as Human Adults!" There was no calming him down now. Will was really bouncing off the walls after Izzy's little prep talk.

"Sorry Izz I can't talk now I gotta see what's in this book!" And with that Will stormed out of the living room and ran outside

"Alright, be back before dinner!" Izzy called out

"Yes mom!" Will answered sarcastically

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2 coming soon R&amp;R please <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

* * *

><p>A few hours passed as Will read the book. It's story intrigued him to no end. The characters he's read so far where bizarre yet charming, he from time to time found himself chuckling at there antics and also felt pity for what they want that everyone else seems to have. He was barely finishing the 6th chapter when suddenly Will saw something gleaming in the corner of his eye.<p>

His attention shifted from the book in his hands to something, something shining not to far from where he was sitting.

"What is that." He said aloud as he bookmarked the page he was on and walked up to the little light. What he saw on the floor of the grass was a dark blue emerald the size of his hand. Will began to shake as he reached down to pick up the jewel. After a few minutes of admiring it, he raced towards his house, wanting to share his latest discovery with his friends.

"GUYS! GUYS! I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! GUYS!"

"WHAT!" An aggitated Floyd shouted as he and the others entered the living room

"I-IWASOUTSIDE AN-ANDREADING A-AN-"

"Spit it out already Will!" The wolverine barked

"LOOK!" Will revealed emerald to them, Floyd was the first to react

"WOAH! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT ROCK!"

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on!" Izzy demanded

"...Will found a Emerald..." Tye drowsily answered

"...The size of a fist..." he finished

"Really?"

"Y-yeah! Here hold it!" Will carefully placed the emerald onto Izzy's hand. At first Izzy just stood there, believing all this to be a joke, but upon feeling the object, he felt what he believed to be a small if the Emerald itself was alive.

"My! It's quite heavy!" He finally spoke

"Here you go Will" Izzy stook his hand out and waiteed until Will grabbed the emerald. Floyd however beat him to it

"H-Hey! Floyd!" Will pouted, trying his best to take back the emerald but failing.

"Hold on! Hold on! This seems too good to be true." Floyd said, inspecting the jewel in his hand

"Especially with your luck!" he added with a growl

"What? Come on Floyd! Give it back!"

"Hold on!"

"GIVE IT!"

"Come on Floyd," Izzy pleaded

"Give it back to him"

Floyd snorted "What's he gonna do if I don't? Take it fro-HEY!"

Floyd was cut off as Will lounge at him, succeeding in taking him to the ground with him and began to wrestle for the gem

"GET OFF!" Floyd Snarled

"GIVE IT BACK!" Will shouted

"GUYS!" Izzy yelled

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Quick managed to swat the emerald from Floyd's hands. all stood still and held there breath as the emerald fell to ground. upon hitting the wooden floor, the emerald began to glow.

"...Something's happenning!..." Tye said, Flower in his arms. all stood and stared as the emerald's hew began to engulf the entire house as well as them. Suddenly the emerald flashed a brilliant blinding light. After the flash the house and everything in it vanished!

* * *

><p><strong>A little short I know but whatever<strong>

**Chap 3 coming**


End file.
